wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Atolla
The timeline takes place two generations before Queen Coral's reign and the events of the SandWing War. Appearance "I like feeling good about myself. This is how I present myself to the public. I mean a princess has to look her best, right? But I'm not one to judge others. I believe in their outer and inner beauty... see dragons who they really are. They shine with confidence even if it's deep down. I know it. They should know it too." Almost everybody cherishes in the royal princess's company. You may wonder if she's one of snobbery and arrogance with her nose held high and her chin lifted but no, perhaps the first thing you might notice about her is her confidence aura. Rather with her head held high but with no direction in mind, she is never seen without a slow easy gait throughout the nearby villages that she visits, a sign of self-assuredness, and lack of urgency. Her expression one of optimism and always seeing the opportunity for improvement, as if wanting to fix the world's mistakes and make it a better place. It is often hard to overlook her through the crowd and see her rather enjoying deeply the company of others in an energetic way. The presence she brings to every room she enters. The glimmer of joy behind her eyes. The way she engages her body when she talks, like every sentence is telling its own story. The way she doesn't avoid eye contact when she laughs. The interest she takes in is obscure. The confidence with which she shares her visions. The way she smiles when she is saying someone's name. Her friendly tone of voice makes dragons gain the encouragement to approach and openly being able to speak to her to which her body stands in a relaxed open posture which concludes she is all ears. The royal usually takes a lot of pride in her appearance- one might even call her a bit of a perfectionist in this way. She is blessed with average features but with the confidence to make herself stand out. She enjoys feeling good about herself, and often this translates into how much time she spends getting ready. She wants to be sure that she is putting herself out there in the right way, knowing it is important to look her best whether in her home or in public. She is sleek, shapely, and of average height being an inch taller than most sea dragons, with slight muscular legs and wings a sign of strength from her time diving in the cold uncharted waters of the seas. Her snout is rather short and stubby but nothing that marks her unusual. Her face is round with a curvy neck perfect for moving in fluid movements and appearing less rigid her expressions more infused with emotion and acting more lively and animated when talking to others. Her scales are overlapping and pentagonal and smooth to touch and her thick tail is slender and falls down like an otter's tail as she drags it across the sticky sand or curls it next to her legs as she sits when she reads or storytells. You might notice that her color is... atypical through her eyes or so she thinks not looking like the sea blues or greens of her tribe. Some might see her as a hybrid of some sort but she is full-blooded sea tribe. Not a seaweed color or the colors of the sky but rather the picture of a setting sun- dark and light blues, citrusy orange, and light pink painted all over her body. Her body a more deeper sky blue along with her fish-like gills with the top of her crest a more oceanic dark blue color like the profound depths of the dark waters running along the line of the back of her neck, web spines, back, the two thin chin tendrils, and all the way to her tail. Her wings tower over her head, the tip of her wing claw almost touching the tip of her horns. They're not unusual for her species and she usually keeps them folded to her sides hardly ever using them to fly due to her preference to utilizing the ocean currents to get to her destination. The leathery skin on them, being a more cyan in color along with the webs attached to her spines, in between her claws, underscales under her belly, and rather small curvy horns and being brushed with a coral pink that compliments the cool cyan. The luminescent photophores that swirl and paint all along her face, legs, neck, belly, and tail glow rather in a citrusy orange color like the scales of a goldfish to which the royal likes to put on a display of a light show when telling her tales to the younger generations rather than using them to flirt or find a mate. She is a bit slow when speaking Aquatic, the underwater tongue used to communicate, but not too much to not understand others. That same color spiraling and looking somewhat faded along the ends of her wings giving them a watery autumnal appearance as if the sun's rays had painted them there and marking her as having royal blood. Her claws curve like hooks and are the color of blue water lily petals being sharp and excellent with handling in self-defense. Her teeth the color of ocean froth whenever she smiles with warmth and her eyes the color of turquoise like the islands waters. They are rather inviting but turn stoic and unreadable as she tries to logically analyze something. Atolla will notice the appearance of other dragons and actually enjoy the beauty in the world around her. She is often capable of finding beauty in even the oddest of places though, and might be attracted to things that other dragons are not. She will not be cruel to someone who does not keep up with their appearance, and dislike looking down on others because of this. She simply takes notice of even the slightest change in appearance, but this often comes from a place of caring and consideration. The royal's accessories are rather simple. Although being a princess, she prefers to wear little jewelry being outshined by her more jewelry-encrusted and gem-embedded royal family. Two rings the color of dark green like glass are worn on her horns as an adornment while one teardrop-shaped amethyst earring pierces her ears to which reveals her superiority to the commoner dragons but she is not one to show them off. A dandelion-yellow chain shines on her neck as a necklace with a royal blue pendant- a beloved gift that her young brother gave her and one she holds dear to her not ever wanting to lose it where it would be lost and forgotten. Personality "Do you ever just wonder what you would desire to improve the world? I want to make the world better in all honesty. Help dragons learn to grow and put their strengths to good use. Never seeing any negativity. It's like... a responsibility that I'd be honored to commit to." Gentle, just, and analytical, most dragons could agree how dutiful the royal princess is to the Kingdom of the Sea. Although being the heir to the throne, some may only see her duties to keep in power and part of her precise life not truly seeing what Atolla does is out of affection and consideration and nurture. She thrives to maintain stability and protection taking it as a responsibility she's committed to. One of the many keys to the heir's success is communication. Atolla is a dragon who enjoys getting to know other people and excels at bringing out the best in others and supports them making others feel valued and important. Atolla is a dragon to just start talking to someone using her few words as possible to say what she wants clearly and directly and forming connections with others. She's quite good to thrive on the energy of good conversation especially with dragons who are as passionate as she is believing having close supportive connections with others and cooperation is the best way to get things done. Talking to others about relationships, the water heir likes to aid others in solving personal problems willing to express her feelings clearly. Having a well-modulated voice makes her sound pleasant and controlled when giving speeches. The audience being attentive to receive what she has to say and seeing the royal be able to sustain in a comfortable position when faced in large crowds or small groups showing positive affirmation values in a community. This alone has been her weapon when engaging in rather particulary boring dinner discussions when meeting with other visiting royalty. No, correction: important negotiations. Or greeting guests in banquets held in the palaces. Her intellect gives her the power to impress other royalty visitors thanks to her rather divided time between lessons history, statecraft with her governess, among math, literature, letter writing, and arts. Her knowledge makes her proud to know her parents have taught her well and gives her the feeling she'll be ready to rule the kingdom. But within, she holds fear. Only knowing the only way to become queen is to challenge her mother or otherwise someone else will seize the queenship. But because she's so driven to understand others, she can tend to ask a lot of questions overwhelming the dragons she engages in colloquy with and can put them off by her curiosity and interest thus seeing the royal's interactions as being too intrusive for their comfort. The water dragon tends to back off feeling like she's overstepped adding a quick "sorry" but dragons will go along with the conversation, shrugging it off, only to judge her later for it. Her introversion has strengthened, throughout the years, in a way that lets her understand and empathize the feelings of others realizing "where they are coming from" thus being an effective and kind royal to her villagers and the various situations that life presents. Typically energetic and driven, Atolla is an idealist organizer desiring to implement her vision of what's best for dragon kind often found organizing people to take part of an educational activity. A leader, the princess tends to take charge of a situation. She guides groups towards experiences and activities that will assist them to grow and learn. Her charisma and warmth let's her see the potential in others and with encouragement she pursues them to greater development of their strengths and leads others to discover new knowledge. Her optimism and forward thinking permits her to see the opportunity for improvement. She longs for strengthening her kingdom, improving the villages and seeing her villagers' faces happy and enjoying life in every minute. Her ambition doesn't come off as self-serving, you see, rather she feels personally responsible for making the world a better place. She is one to be in for the peacekeeping. She not only works hard to promote harmony while deflecting potential conflicts, but she also persuades and motivates others to get moving in the same road seeing positive relationships as a path to fulfillment finding ways to help others fulfill their needs and trying to always search for the solutions which will work for everyone. But also to strive to be a valuable member of her family, friends, and community, offering loyalty and commitment to her partners. Though she may radiate with naivety and kindness, there is an abyss carved deep and sunken in her. Something that even dragons who presumably know her never realized there's more to her than meets the eye. There is a sense of superiority to her given to her by ideas implanted by her family thus being so attuned to what's socially accepted or expected that it forms a block in her unable to assess whether something's right or wrong outside of what her social circle expects making her be diverse and not truly understanding the commoner life. Oh, but she tries to. Despite the rather prejudice and oppression that nags her mind Atolla tries to understand how the lower class works. But even this doesn't help her much always going back to 'but my family always says that we are the superior ones. We must treat them by where they rank and stand.' It rather affects and frustrates her and sometimes she gets hatred for being judgmental and harms the lesser classes making them turn against her and her devotion to help. Her extraversion overvalues what she sees in the external world and makes her judge too much the needs of others. The SeaWing princess naturally looks outward to find value and satisfaction and while she takes the direction to fulfill her needs of finding comfort and relation, she can overvalued the outside world thus losing sight of herself. Pensiveness, petulance, and being let down by others affects the water dragon and becomes driven to manipulating others and situations to conform to her own feeling needs. Being passionate and headstrong, Atolla tends to dive in head first into situations without investigating the problem in front of her. She gets quite sure she has it all figured it out; not concerning herself with the necessity and important details. Though not bothered by being a bit overwhelmed, Atolla can easily be overcommitted due to her genuinely excitement about life and all the opportunities she sees before her- saying "yes" as much as she can and wanting to do it all but stress drills a hole in her mind and she later pulls out of commitments and often ends up starting and stopping many things without finishing. When making decisions, Atolla struggles with information that appears as hard logic or impersonal reasoning which comes as difficult and undesirable. Though she's compassionate, many view her as unfair by her prioritizing the needs of herself above the whole. This prioritization of others and their needs makes Atolla not be in touch with herself and struggles to express them when fear hits her and believes it will create a conflict. Though being with others and enjoying their company, the princess has a sense of loneliness believing no one truly knows her which foments her sense of being alone and misunderstood. Abilities "I love what I do. It's a part of me. I cherish it." Atolla is quite able-bodied and shows great strength for a princess having had private tutors who had given her self-defense classes ever since she was four. Her main power is analyzing weak spots and speed, using agile and swift movements to overpower opponents in a one-to-one combat. Thinking quickly she observes for weaknesses that her enemies possess and puts her claws to good use if fighting in close range. Not ever leaving the oceanic waters, she struggles at flight but is excellent at swimming diving even deeper than most SeaWings would. Her large tail propels her like a torpedo and she utilizes the currents to push herself even faster in greater speeds. With one slap of her tail like a beaver sents waves flying towards one or using it like a whip sends enemies falling back. Being a water dragon, her nocturnal sight is excellent scanning around and putting her other senses to work when going outside of the Deep Palace and into the unknown whether out for nature walks or to relieve herself from stress. Atolla is an aspirant reader and storyteller something that she shares with her father Trilobite. She loves to tell legends and stories she picks up or hears from visiting tribes or simply from writing her own stories. Having a bright imagination she enjoys seeing the younger dragons get engrossed in her storytelling, being the center of attention, and seeing her listners always eager to know that they always have something new and good to hear about during the princess's visits. Whenever she isn't storytelling she likes to spent time in the palace's library and read a good scroll or two igniting her imagination and traveling to magical worlds when she reads. Writing is also on her hobbies list. She loves feeling the pen on her talons as the black ink colors on paper as she jots down stories of daring swashbucklers to competent spies. Having a good imagination has helped her accomplish her stories which she shares to her little crowd of dragons. But she tends to rather find something else to do and puts down her pen whenever her enemy writer's block decides to pay her a visit. Dancing to her is like a moth being drawn to a flame. It's something that she is very impassioned about and wants to pursue throughout one year of training with her dance instructor. She is very proud of this particular hobby and one might not understand quite why she embraces this so much. But for her dancing symbolizes happiness and bond to her- believing she is free to do what her heart wants and strengthening her relationship with her lover depicting love through a bond she feels with her dancing partner. History "Traditions and rules have been the implants of my family's minds. Our history is what has made us who we are today. 'The rules are there for a reason, Atolla.' mom always says to me. They show us who has power and who does not. Traditions, on the other hand, I like participating in them but there's always this emptiness that I feel. Like I've been missing something my whole life." Long before Queen Coral's ruling of the Kingdom of the Sea and the brutal battles of war that had slain the lives of the many who had fought for dragons who weren't in their tribe but had no choice but to obey the commands of their queens, the SeaWing tribe lived in harmony and prosperity. The many villages of the kingdom bustled with activity as the citizens were preparing to throw a celebration upon the arrival of the new member of the royal family- and their future ruler. For many years, the citizens had been ruled by a strong-willed and dutiful queen named Queen Cynarina and her husband King Trilobite. They were both good dragons hardly ever getting in conflicts with neighboring tribes and their trading negotiations was tolerable. But the queen's rather superiority emitted judgmentality and insensitive to the lower classes but nevertheless she was their queen and they had to obey. Down below in the ocean's waters in the Deep Palace where the royals resided, the queen and her husband stood in the Royal hatchery awaiting patiently for their firstborn daughter to hatch. Thanks to the animus-touched balance that indicated the dragonets' genders, there was no doubt that the queen was certain that her firstborn was guaranteed to be a female. A little princess and now the future of the kingdom. The wait was over as cracks were heard and the blue egg began rocking back and forth. An egg tooth appeared as the walls of the shell cracked forward and a little snout shoved its way through. Suddenly the egg broke apart and little Atolla's life began. Nine years later, at age nine, Atolla met Phalarope, a commoner who was one of the best dance instructors in the kingdom's villages. At first she rather found them a bit strange with their rather forgetful nature it was easy to sometimes think that they were one of the best dancing instructors. But as time to time came Atolla began to feel something she hadn't realized she was missing: having a true passion. She was astounded to realize that Phalarope had given her that. She realized that they weren't so bad after all and she continued to find herself attracted to them. A year later, at age ten, she and Phalarope began a romance. But when Atolla announced it to her family, they were furious especially her mother. She felt dishonored and shamed at her daughter to decide to marry a commoner. She wanted her daughter to marry Dunlin, who came from a respected family but Atolla refused deciding to keep her relationship with Phalarope private. Relationships Queen Cynarina ' ' "I love my mother although sometimes she expects so much of me. And there is only so much I can give her. But still I tend to never fail her but at times she claws too much of my nerves." Though Atolla can respect her mother's responsibility for delivering her promises and fulfilling her duties to her people and organizations keeping a rather calm and practical approach to such said promises, the princess dislikes the unsupportable superiority her mother emits. Cynarina's judgmentality runs deep and her rather harshness harms the sensitive souls of others but Atolla knows that her mother is always one by the book believing things work best with clearly defined rules. King Trilobite "Father is great. His stories that he would tell me and my brother would sparkle my imagination. He's so strong and stoic but there's always room in him for love." Atolla finds more common things with her beloved and stoic father. She is proud to have gotten her good communication, loyalty, and self-espression from him. She loves him for his warmth and affectionate and is always engrossed in the tall tales that he would tell to Atolla and her brother through those happy days of her dragonethood. Though at times her rather distraction tends to pressure him when he has something to say to her. Prince Ghyll ' ' "If there's one thing I love most about my brother is that he never ceases to leave my side. Always having my back and I his. Being with him gives me a feeling of protection." If there's one thing that Atolla is joyful for having a little brother she would say she admires Ghyll's spontaneous, fun-loving, energetic, and outgoing side. She loves having interesting discussions with her younger brother and knows that they both are very supportive of each other's pursuits. Like any sibling relationship, problems arise when Atolla and her brother plan something together. While Ghyll prefers to keep her options open, Atolla plans things in advance sometimes leading to arguments and canceling said events in the end. Princess Coral Atolla sees her cousin as a merciless dragon who rants too much. Being two years older than Atolla, she rather prefers to stay away from her older cousin not willing to engage much in conversation with Coral. Commander Shark A rather rude and aggressive prince but with loyalty, Atolla feels small against her towering and glowering cousin. She feels like he might make an excellent commander with his militaristic personality he carries with him. Kribensis ' ' "My best friend. I love her like a sister. She's one of the few I can share my secrets with. Never giving up on me and offering excellent advice. She's one of the few I can count on and that makes me glad." Atolla is almost inseparable with her best friend and her reasons for it is because Kribensis gives her loyalty, care, and is talkative. Her friendly nature makes Atolla engage in interesting conversations and draws out her active social life. Atolla admires Kribensis for staying commited even when things get tough and knows she'll always have her support. Phalarope "My beloved and my only love. What made me fall in love with them was their positivity. They have this sense to stay optimistic and curious about life. Just enjoying life, really. I think that's the thing that I like the most. They never cease to bring a smile on my face." Some things that Atolla has found in Phalarope is that their a loyal partner who understands her and who she could have fun with. They are nurturing and supporting and ready to give up on other important things for the same of their and her's relationship. Though their romance isn't all happy. Phalarope's rather go with the flow nature makes it impossible when Atolla wants to plan things together thus making Atolla attempting to control the them or express her dissatisfaction with the way they live, which of course isn’t something Phalarope appreciates. Having a rather rough past, Atolla keeps her relationship with Phalarope private and fears at being discovered having seen the enormous disdain most of her family sees in Phalarope. But she loves them nevertheless and will risk herself not wanting to lose her beloved dance instructor. Dunlin ' ' ''He's nice and all but he just doesn't get me the way Phalarope does. He has a rather boring feel about him. '' Her friend since dragonethood and now suitor to a rather forced marriage, Atolla likes him for his dependable, practical, logical, assertive and firm-minded personality. But even so boredom gets to the princess with Dunlin's down to earth side. Arguments get to them when decision making as Atolla makes them based on her feelings and personal values while her suitor carefully analyzes all revelant data. Trivia -is ambidextrous. She has taught herself to write ever since she was two years old with both hands although she tends to sometimes utilize the left hand more. -her favorite marine animal are dolphins. Some paintings in her room are of dolphins in various poses. She owns a carved wooden toy of a dolphin given to her by her brother whom she calls it Jumper. -her favorite color is dark blue. -she claims that if she weren't royalty the job she would want would be to be a writer. -her favorite dish is halibut with coconut rice almost ordering it for dinner every day. Oddly enough she despises lamprey and octopus claiming that they make her nauseous. -she often meditates to relieve herself from stress. Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Content (Ra the SandWing) Category:SeaWings Category:Status (Royalty) Category:LGBT+ Category:Females